Wait! We're in the Past!
by KentGirl92
Summary: How far can you go when you accidently mess with a time turner. James Potter and his friends are about to find out with some mysterious surprises that they did not see coming...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They all belong to and are the property of JK Rowling. The Order of the Phoenix, Hogwarts Express, and the Ministry of Magic are also properties of her as well.

 _Order of the Phoenix Headquarters, Early 1979, Unknown Location;_

It was a very calm night. The stars were twinkling in the sky like bright fireflies in the summer, and there was only a slight breeze in the air.

In an unknown location, a group or people sat together around a table. You would think that these were just ordinary people having a nice get together with each other. However, that was not the case. These people were young witches and wizards that fought together in a secret organization that fought against the darkest wizard in history and led by one of the most courageous wizards who went by the name of Albus Dumbledore. This organization included many different witches and wizards from many different backgrounds and places and was known as the _Order of the Phoenix_. Some of their names were Emmeleine Vance who was an auror for the Ministry of Magic and Frank Longbottom who was also an auror for the ministry alongside Emmeleine and his wife Alice, who was also a part of the Order. There were many others like them as well who fought in the Order; however there were five that were very special. Their names were James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter were all best friends who were known as _the Marauders_ and who caused a lot of trouble when they were in school with their pranks on unsuspecting students and their ways for not following the rules much to the pleasure and displeasure of their fellow students. They were also known for being very good looking and charming as well. James was tall, broad, with messy black hair and hazel eyes that hid behind glasses while Sirius has long curly shoulder length hair and blue eyes. Remus had straight shaggy brown hair and was tall. Peter was the least handsome of the four. He had washed out blonde hair and was very short. His characteristics along with his personality traits also featured similarities to a rat.

One of the students who experienced the displeasure of being with these students during her time at Hogwarts was a witch known as Lily Evans. She was a student who followed the rules and did not approve of the Marauder's behavior when they were in school. She was also one of the only students to experience more displeasure than everyone else because one of the Marauders was in love with her during their school years. James Potter was the wizard who fell in love with her and everyone knew that because he asked her out every day from the moment he saw her entering the _Hogwarts Express_ when they were about to begin their third year. At first, everyone thought that James was after Lily because of her beauty. Lily Evans was known for that quality because of her thick curly red hair and piercing emerald eyes that made all the boys who knew her stare. However, over time it was proven that James was not in love with Lily because of her beauty but because he was in love with her both in beauty and in personality. Once Lily understood this and James settled down and stopped pranking others and followed the school rules in their seventh year, Lily agreed to go out with him. Over time, Lily fell in love with James and was now currently engaged to be married to him with the wedding only a few short weeks away.

Currently, the Order was having a regular meeting discussing about their next step in ending the current on-going war between themselves and their enemy, Voldemort.

 _"_ _Is there any way we can avoid that route?"_ stated an order member.

 _"_ _I agree, there is rumor that is where the Death Eaters are currently hiding waiting for their next action!"_ stated another.

 _"_ _Unfortunately, that is the only way"_ stated Dumbledore _" Now I am assigning everyone to a part of the assignment, Marlene, you are to escort the party and device along with Sanderson, Frank, you are to go long with Marlene, James you are to be in the back making sure nobody is following, Lily you are to lead the front and David…"_ he continued to state when..

 _"_ _No! I want Lily to be safe around with me."_ stated James. Everyone looked up at him silently wondering what he would say next. _"I want her to be safe. I will not have her in the direct line of fire."_ stated James.

 _"_ _James, honey I know that is what you want and I want it to but we cannot tell Dumbledore how to plan the missions"_ stated Lily.

 _"_ _I don't care, I will not have you in the line of fire where you can get hurt."_ James fired.

 _"_ _I will not be hurt"_ Lily stated calmly _. "How do you know?"_ James asked. _"You could possibly end up being shot by a curse or tortured or…"_ James continued to go on. Dumbledore put his hand up to stop him, _"James, I will not change my mind."_ Dumbledore calmly stated.

 _"_ _Then we are not participating!"_ James fired back. _"James, think of all the lives at stake at this moment if you were to walk away!"_ Dumbledore stated more loudly. _"I don't care. I will not have Lily in the line of that kind of danger. Please all I am asking is her to be assigned to another spot."_ James stated more calmly.

 _"_ _I am sorry, I cannot. I grouped everyone based on where they best fight and can work."_ Dumbledore stated.

 _"_ _Then, that is that. We will not be going!"_ James stated fired back up. _"Oh no! You will!"_ Dumbledore fired back now fed up with this behavior. _"You are not a student anymore!"_ He continued on.

 _"_ _You're right, I am not a student which means I do not need to listen or argue with you!"_ James shouted.

 _"_ _Oh really!"_ Dumbledore continued. _"James, calm down!"_ Sirius stated trying to calm James down.

 _"_ _I will not calm down!"_ stated James. He continued _"Not till…"_

He was suddenly interrupted with a loud _"BOOM!"_

All the sudden smoke filled the room and nobody could see anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. They are all the property and are owned by JK Rowling.

 ** _Previously:_**

 _"_ _I will not calm down!" stated James. He continued "Not till…"_

 _He was suddenly interrupted with a loud "BOOM!"_

 _All the sudden smoke filled the room and nobody could see anything._

 **Chapter 2:**

The room was clouded and hazy. Nobody could see around or in front of them. Everywhere you could hear voices asking each other if everyone was alright and what had just happened.

Not but a few minutes went by and the smoke began to clear. James, who was on the floor got up and started to gaze around the room looking for any clue or hint as to what had just happened. All of the sudden, he heard a groan beside him and looked down and spotted Lily on the floor next to him struggling to get on her feet. He bent down to help her get to her feet. After he had helped Lily into a chair and was reassured that she was okay, he continued to look around. When he gazed around the room this time, he noticed that everyone was now on their feet and gazing around to looking for some explanation as to what just happened.

All of the sudden, he heard multiple groans coming from behind a wall that was located just to his right. He signaled for Sirius and Remus to follow him. Dumbledore, who also heard the noise, went over with Sirius and Remus. As James and the others were about to move forward to other side of the wall where the noises continued, Dumbledore put his hand upon James's shoulder to stop him and signaled for himself to go first with a finger upon his mouth for the others to know to keep quiet.

As the four of them headed over to the wall, they had their wands ready to fire. Slowly and slowly, they crept over to the wall. As they got closer, they could hear whispers asking " _Where are we?"_ and _"What happened?"_

James, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore were now at the other side of the wall. What they saw astounded them. They all looked around the room and spotted what looked like fifteen children all ranging from different ages. One of them stood up and looked around the room. This child was a young teenage boy who was the tallest and therefore presumed to be the oldest. He had shaggy turquoise hair and brown eyes. Another one stood up. This time it was girl who was also pretty tall and had whitish blonde hair. She looked around and asked the older boy where he thought they were. They had yet to spot James and the others looking at them.

One by one, each of the children stood up and began to come around and started to fire off questions to each other and mostly the older boy who seemed to be the leader in James's opinion. One little girl in particular, who was really small and had flaming red hair that suddenly reminded James of Lily's red hair and for some particular reason, the Weasleys, went over to the older boy and asked _"Were they in trouble?"_ The older boy answered with uncertain _"I don't know"_ to the girl's questions along with everyone else's questions as he continued to look around to find some answer as to where they were when he suddenly spotted James, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. His eyes got so big they nearly went to the top of his head. He told everyone to stop talking and turn around. Every one of the children stopped talking suddenly and did as he said. The minute they all saw James, Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore, their eyes also widen as far as the older boys'.

Dumbledore took this as a sign that somehow these children knew who they were and suddenly asked them in a loud threatening voice with his wand pointing directly at them,

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

The oldest boy started to wave towards Dumbledore in scared worried way pleading _"Don't, we mean you no harm!, Please we are lost and don't know where we are!"_

Dumbledore again stated _"Well then, who are you?"_

The oldest boy then stated calmly _"My name is Teddy and these kids are my family and by the looks of things, it looks like we are in the past which means we came from the future."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously:_

 _The oldest boy started to wave towards Dumbledore in scared worried way pleading "Don't, we mean you no harm!, Please we are lost and don't know where we are!"_

 _Dumbledore again stated "Well then, who are you?"_

 _The oldest boy then stated calmly "My name is Teddy and these kids are my family and by the looks of things, it looks like we are in the past which means we came from the future."_

Chapter 3

 _"_ _What, you are from where?"_ stated James.

 _"_ _The future"_ stated Teddy. _"What makes you think that, young man?"_ asked Dumbledore.

Teddy looked around for the voice who asked that question and his eyes came to rest on a man with a long silvery beard and blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles. The other children who came with Teddy also looked at the man and backed away frightenly.

 _"_ _Well, because there are people here that we recognize that are much older where we come from."_ Stated Teddy.

 _"_ _Like who?"_ asked Sirius suddenly that James now remembered that he was there as well. Dumbledore, still not quite believing the story, asked Teddy for some proof to prove his story. " _You may look into my mind and see that what I say is true."_ stated Teddy. Dumbledore looked at the other children and as they looked at him, he made the decision to do just that. James, Sirius, and Remus watched as Dumbledore looked inside Teddy's mind and as Dumbledore saw what was in Teddy's mind of his memories, he suddenly felt very sad at what he saw. James and his friends watched as Dumbledore finished his task and said with a smile _"It is okay, we can trust them with everything"_ and to Teddy, _"Come with me, we shall introduce all of you and figure out how to best help you get home."_ Dumbledore walked off to the meeting room and Teddy and his group of friends followed him. James, Sirius, and Remus still not believing everything, decided to trust Dumbledore's judgment and followed behind the group.

As they all entered the meeting room, all of the members of the order looked at Teddy and his friends with fear. James went to sit down next to Lily and she moved her body into his embrace with uncertainty and fear. Dumbledore sensing the tension announced to everyone _"Everything is okay, I have performed the memory charm on these children and they are to be trusted."_

 _"_ _How can you be so sure?"_ asked another order member who was known as Arthur Weasley. He and his wife had joined the order when them and their five children were threatened by Death Eaters. _"I can be sure because they have showed me some things about us that I can believe but have not seen." "What do you mean?"_ asked Frank Longbottom. _"I mean that these children have showed me things that I have not seen about us because it has not come to pass yet, they are from the future."_

Suddenly everyone started to burst. " _WHAT!", "What do you mean from the future?", "This is impossible!", "No way!" "I assure you it is true. I will let them explain it and who they are."_ Stated Dumbledore _"Go on."_ He said as he pushed them forward. Everyone looked as Teddy was suddenly pushed forward. _"It is true, me and my friends come from the year 2017, about 41 years from the future, and most of these children are my cousins. Do not worry, we can be trusted."_ stated Teddy. _"How do we know that?"_ asked Emmaliene Vance. _"Because we can tell you the main family we all descend from."_ Teddy said. _"And who what family would that be?"_ asked Remus. " _The Weasley family. Our grandparents are Arthur and Molly Weasley."_ Teddy said simply. _"What! That can't be!"_ Arthur suddenly shouted as Molly looked to shocked to even speak. _"It's true."_ Teddy said. _"Prove it."_ Arthur said.

 _"_ _Well, right now you have five boys, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and the twins Fred and George. You love muggle things because you are fascinated by them and Molly loves to take care of everyone."_ Teddy told everyone. _"Everyone knows that."_ Arthur said. " _But do they know that Molly is also pregnant with your next child yet?"_ asked Teddy. Arthur suddenly got quiet and Molly again looked on in shock, _'How had he known that when nobody else did.'_ She thought. Everyone looked at Arthur and Molly waiting for an answer. When they realized that Teddy has said the truth about Molly being pregnant because the Weasleys suddenly got quiet and still looked shocked, they realized that Teddy and his friends were telling the truth. James watched as everyone began to comprehend what was happening and looked up suddenly when Dumbledore got up to speak. _"Now that we believe the truth, who would like to introduce themselves first?" "I guess I will"_ stated Teddy.

Teddy then got up and looked forward. He looked around at everyone and then looked on directly at Remus and said _"My name is Teddy Lupin."_


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously:_

 _Teddy then got up and looked forward. He looked around at everyone and then looked on directly at Remus and said "My name is Teddy Lupin."_

Chapter 4:

Remus's face suddenly turned an off sheet pale-white. _"What?"_ He clamored very quietly. Teddy looked towards everyone in the room and repeated, _"My name is Teddy Lupin. My father is Remus Lupin. I was born in late 1997."_ Teddy suddenly felt like he wanted the floor to swallow him up as he got multiple shocked stares from everyone in the room, minus his cousins and Dumbledore.

 _"_ _Wait! Are you actually saying that you are Remus's son?",_ asked Sirius. Teddy looked at him and nodded his head. Sirius suddenly started laughing so loud that everyone thought for a moment that he had gone mad. Sirius looked towards Remus and stated with a smile _, "Can you believe this Remus, you have a kid!, this is seriously wicked!"_ Remus looked towards Sirius as if he had grown two heads _. "Why is this wicked Sirius?"_ asked Remus. _"Because now we know that you will find someone that accepts you for who you are and that you will be happy"_ stated Sirius. Remus looked a little sad and stated _, "We cannot know that for sure Sirius…"._ He was about to continue but before he could, Dumbledore stopped them, having looked at Teddy and noticed the sad look on his face and stated _"I do believe we have more than one guest here from the future, would anyone else care to introduce themselves?"_

 _"_ _I would."_ stated a boy with messy light brown hair and brown eyes hidden behind a pair of spectacles. _"My name is James."_ James and Sirius both looked towards him with a shocked but pleased smile. Dumbledore looked at him with a twinkle in his eyes as if he knew who this boy could be and said _"James what?"_ The younger James looked at Dumbledore first, then at the four marauders and Lily with a smirk and said his full name, _"James Sirius Potter."_ Both and James and Lily looked at the young boy in complete shock while Sirius looked at him with a huge smile. Even Remus looked at him with a small smile.

Just as Dumbledore was about to say something else, Sirius interrupted him and asked the younger James enthusiastically and asked _"Are you Prong's son?"_ James and Lily then looked at each other with surprise and then at the younger boy with awe, shock, and a little bit of hope. They were always talking about wanting to have a big family but thought it was impossible. See what no one knew yet, not even Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus was that Lily and James had recently visited a very powerful healer because Lily had been experiencing a very bizarre sickness with strange symptoms for a few days a few weeks ago. When they went to see the healer, they got the very dreadful news that Lily had been experiencing symptoms from a very rare sickness that ultimately made her so sick that it caused permanent damage to her body. When they both asked what that meant, the healer had told them that one of the worst results that the sickness had affected was on Lily's reproductive system. It left very severe scarring in her womb. Because of this, the healer told them that the possibility of Lily ever bearing a child was impossible. This had broken both of their hearts beyond. Lily had cried for days and had asked James to leave her and find a better woman who would be able to give him a child like he always wanted. At hearing this, James had taken Lily's face into his hands and said that would never happen and that if she could not have his child, then he would have no child. After hearing this, Lily had embraced him and kissed him like she had not seen him in years. After that, both James and Lily had left for a short vacation, just for the two of them to get away and be together. They had just returned a few days ago and although still saddened by the news, kept strong for each other and stayed together. Now as they looked at this child, their hearts began to speed up in anticipation. _Could the healer have been wrong? Were they going to be blessed with a child?_ They continued to look at the young boy with hope.

 _"_ _No"_ stated the younger boy. James, Lily, and Sirius then looked down very saddened. They then heard younger James speak again, _"I am not their son….. I am their grandson."_ James and Lily then looked at the younger boy and then at each other with excitement and happiness. Younger James continued to speak _"They are my grandparents because my dad is their son and is a big war hero known all around the world as Harry Potter!"_


	5. Chapter 5

Previously:

 _"_ _No"_ _stated the younger boy. James, Lily, and Sirius then looked down very saddened. They then heard younger James speak again, "I am not their son….. I am their grandson." James and Lily then looked at the younger boy and then at each other with excitement and happiness. Younger James continued to speak "They are my grandparents because my dad is their son and is a big war hero known all around the world as Harry Potter!"_

Chapter 5:

James and Lily stared at the young boy in shock and awe.

"What?!" exclaimed both James and Lily. Little James looked up at the two of them with smirks and almost started chuckling at the look on their faces. James and Lily had only one thought floating through both their heads. They were going to be parents to a baby boy in the future.

"Wait a minute, did you just say that your father was a famous war hero?" asked Sirius. James and Lily came quickly out their thoughts when Sirius asked that question and looked at younger James. Little James looked down at his feet when Sirius asked that question, hoping against everything that they did not want any specifics.

" I just meant that he is famous for being a really good auror and helping others during the war by helping them feel better" said little James, hoping they would buy his lie. James and Lily looked and studied him as he stated that statement and knew that he was not being entirely truthful with them but decided they would let it go for now.

"Are you his only child or are there more?" asked Lily. Little James looked up at his grandmother and then turned back towards the group of kids and nodded at them. Two of the other children stepped forward, another young boy and a younger girl. Big James looked upon the other little boy and saw to his amusement that he had the famous Potter hair which stuck up everywhere and glasses that covered his eyes. When the little boy looked up at him, James was startled but then he smiled with joy. The little boy has very familiar emerald green eyes that he stared into everyday when he looked into his wife's face. He smiled with pride that the part he loved most about his wife would live on in future generations. He then looked next to the young boy and stared at the little girl beside him. He noticed that her hair fell upon her back in curly waves. He also noticed that it was a bright red that looked a little lighter than his wife's. He then thought of how similar it looked to the famous Weasley clan color. He then got an idea.

"Your mother would not happen to be related to the Weasleys, now would she?" knowing by the looks that Arthur and Molly suddenly adopted on their faces that they hoped it was true.

"Yes" said the small girl, "Her name is Ginny, she is Grandpa Arthur and Grandma Molly's daughter." Molly suddenly let out a small sob and went up to the girl and hugged her crying. Arthur just stood there shocked but then a smile formed on his face and he too got up to hug the three kids. James and Lily looked on with smiles.

"Guess this means we are in-laws huh, Arthur!" said James. Arthur looked at James and smiled.

"I just hope your son is able to handle our girl" said Arthur.

"Oh, mommy and daddy love each other very much!" exclaimed the little girl. James and Lily looked down at her.

"What's your name, little one?" asked Lily.

"Lily Luna Potter" said the little girl. Older Lily smiled. She was filled with pride and happiness that her little boy would name his daughter after her.

"And you?" she asked the younger little boy standing next to little James.

"Albus" he simply stated. Dumbledore looked on in amazement. He wondered how close he was with the Potter's child for him to name one of his sons after him. He decided he would ask about it later.

"Now, who would like to go next?" Dumbledore asked.

"We would" stated a little girl with red hair.


End file.
